When they all met (Rewritten)
by damreality
Summary: Santana's life has always been hard. But thats life. She soon learns that she's not the only one who's had a hard life. Joining a secert organisation that's job is to protect the world, Santana and her friends soon find themselves in a war that could destroy everything they love and protect. :This is a crossover fic, however is Santana centric, warnings inside chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover fic**

"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."

― G.K. Chesterton

Prologue

**Buffy**

_Death. It is a part of life. _

_One dies, another is called, it's to be expected that we all must die at one point or another. Young, old, beautiful, ugly, no one can escape the claws of death. So why dwell on it._

'_Life is short'._

'_Therefore Seize the moment. Cause tomorrow you might be dead'._

**Hermione **

_Death. War is death. _

_No amount of brains and logic can repute that._

_War. Destruction, pain, sorrow, it makes you question what are you even fighting for. _

_Love, innocence, beauty. _

_That's why you fight, so that others can live to enjoy the wonders you no longer can._

**Katniss**

_Death. Is the world. _

_No matter where you are you cannot escape death. You have to accept it._

_It haunts you, and clings to your skin, it's poison, slowly consuming you._

_Everywhere you look, everywhere you go, the ghosts of the past never leave._

'_I killed you…And you. And you'._

**Azula**

_Death. Is the enemy._

_But who is the enemy?_

_You? Them?_

_Once it was so clear, now no one seems to know. Along time ago the battlefield was your home, your sanctuary._

_Now it's nothing more than a lie, an illusion._

_The enemy, can no longer be determined by right or wrong. Death. It stalks you, always watching. You once wielded death as a weapon, controlled and deadly. Now you are its servant, and you have learnt it is a cruel master._

_Santana_

_Death. You are death._

_Your body, your soul. Every part of you._

_You are death. Just like them. _

_Life, war, the world, the enemy, you. Everything is death. _

_It's funny to you, in a sick and twisted way, death is not determined by good or evil, right or wrong, darkness or light. _

_It is death_

_Nothing more nothing less._

The impending battle was soon to be upon them. The five warriors stood together as they waited for the enemy.

They knew not all of them would make it. Some would die, some would live.

But life would still go on, even if they win or lose.

It was hard for them to look at one another, knowing that each of them could die. It hard to see your friends die, knowing that you could not stop it.

As the sun set in the horizon each warrior watch, lost in thought.

Death. It was something Buffy expected.

Death. It was something Hermione understood. But did not accept.

Death. It was something Katniss had prepared for.

Death. It was something Azula embraced. She accepted.

Death. It was something..

Something Santana Laughed at.


	2. Chapter 2 ANExplaination

**AN/ DO NOT HAVE TO READ, BUT DOES EXPLAIN STUFF**

**So I started writing this story ages go….. but it was awful.**

**So I decided to rewrite it completely differently. **

**I don't own the majority of characters in this (all the recognisable ones and famous ones are not mine), however I have changed some of the histories of the characters to fit into the story. – The main characters are all female characters from different universes. Main characters are (for now I hope to add future characters if I write a sequel):**

**Buffy Summers (BTVS)**

**Universe= everything except season 7 (because I didn't like the whole new slayers thing at the end)**

This is the character explanation from the original story

**Hermione Granger (Harry potter)**

**Universe = everything in harry potter universe**

**Princess Azula (ATLA) – (ok your most likely thinking WHAT? But it will fit in ps. Slight history change but not like "omg azula is good now" no not that) **

**Universe = everything excluding the comics e.g the search **

**Katniss everdeen (hunger games)**

**Universe = everything excluding epilogue in Mockingjay**

**Santana lopez (glee) = biggest history change happens with this character = explained in story **

**Universe= changed history but = up until season 3**

Warning this story will contain a lot of time/universe travelling.

Other characters will be included

Warnings: Violence, swearing, sex, abuse, drugs and femslash – so if you don't like any of this stuff don't read this story.


	3. Disapproved

**Yeah I'm keeping the intro the same as the other one **

Chapter 1 – disapproved

It all started with five files.

So simple, yet so important. Ironic isn't it.

Major Claude Nelson sat at his desk with his feet up on the table, a cigar in his mouth and pen in his hand. The room was dark. Only a small office lamp and the moon provided any light. Upon the desk sat four folders, with a name attached to each and an 'approved' stamp punched onto the surface. The fifth folder Major Nelson had in his hand, as he flicked through the contents of the folder, a scowl present on his face. Slowly he drew a deep puff from his cigar and exhaled loudly as the grey smoke danced it's way around the office.

In the distance he could hear the soft 'click''click' of high heels in the hallway outside his office. As the noise grew louder his scowl only deepen until it looked like it had been permanently etched onto his face. A loud knock at the door broke the silence of the empty office like a clash of thunder. Nelson sighed loudly knowing who was on the other side of the door.

"Come in" he reluctantly huffed out as he took another drag from his cigar.

The door opened and a beautiful young woman entered the room.

She walked with confidence towards the major. Her white buttoned up shirt was clean pressed and other left breast there was a gold badge that said 'lieutenant'. Her short blue pencil skirt showed off her long white legs as she slowly sat down in front of the desk. Her blue eyes stared at the major, with a playful smirk on her lips.

"Why are you back so late?" drawled the major not bothering to look up from the folder in his hand. "I could ask you the same thing 'major'" the woman replied her smirk growing. "I see you've read the folders, interesting are they not?" she continued. "However I only see four approved, not five".

At this Nelson looked up. Throwing the last file down on to the table Nelson rose from his chair and wander over to a cabinet on the far left corner of the office. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "in answer to your pervious statement, you are correct, you only see four not five" he said as he poured two glasses. Returning to his seat and handing a glass to the woman.

"and why is that sir?" the woman replied, now in a serious tone. "Because I said so" Snapped Nelson. The woman frowned at the response. "Sir I believe it is in our best interest to involve all five for this operation to work, and personally I believe that excluding this particular woman would not be wise".

"The answer is no Lieutenant"

"Why sir?"

"Bad attitude"

"Bad attitude sir?"

"The girl. She has no disciple, no responsibility and does not follow orders"

"Sir that 'girl' has saved countless lives, she may not be the obvious choice, but she is useful"

"I will not approve her to this team, she is danger to the operation, I need soldiers that follow orders and do not question what they are told, she will not be approved by me"

"But you will approve a war criminal who has spent over 2 years in a mental hospital"

"The princess has proven herself worthy over her years of service, which is why I am appointing her leader of this team"

"But why-"

"LIEUTENANT LYRA, I HAVE MADE MYSELF CLEAR THAT I DO NOT WANT HER ON THIS TEAM" Major Nelson yelled as he stood up now towering over Lyra. Both glared at one another not willing to back down. Final after what seemed like hours Lyra stiffly nods her head "I understand sir".

Realising that he had won the argument, Nelson sat down and in a much calmer tone said; "Now I want you to contact the others, tell them the proposal and say I will meet with them personally soon".

With one last glare at the Major Lyra slammed her glass down on to the table, rose from her chair and stormed off towards the door. Reaching the door she turned and faced the Major. "and how am I to contact them?" Lyra asked in a displeased voice. "now that's for you to figure out my dear" Nelson smugly replied, now he had a playful smirk on his lips whilst Lyra stood scowling. And with that Lyra exited the room.

Leaning back in his chair the Major grabbed the folder once again, looking at it one last time before tossing it into the bin.

File Name: SANTANA LOPEZ

Status: DISAPPROVED

**So yeah I didn't really change much about this chapter. **

**So tell me what you think **


End file.
